robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
ARX-8 Laevatein
The ARX-8 Laevatein is a fourth generation Arm Slave. It is based on the ARX-7 Arbalest. Development The destruction of the Arbalest at the hands of Amalgam's Belial was a heavy blow to the scattered Mithril forces and to Sousuke Sagura personally. However, it was not the end. Wraith salvaged the Artificial Intelligence system and the Lambda Driver and took it to Alaska, where Mithril got to work on a new Arm Slave. The suit was designed by AL, the original AI system in the Arbalest, and worked on by Sarah Miller, the girl Sousuke saved in the first episode. Thus, the ARX-8 Laevatein was born. This was the next evolution for the ARX series and the next generation in Arm Slaves, making it the second 4th generation Arm Slave, after Belial. The suit was designed by AL for direct combat engagement and specifically modified to suit Sousuke’s battle style, making it even more powerful. This called for a high output-power plant and an enhanced muscle package which is easily seen in the arms. These new systems and advancements give the suit exceptional strength and mobility far beyond what the Arbalest could achieve. In the front of the suit, there are two smaller arms hidden within the frame. This allows the suit to throw grenades and even Anti-Tank Daggers without having to use its own arms. The suit’s paint scheme is meant to give it a fiery feeling in battle. Wraith once said that she could feel an intense heat from the cold Lambda Driver, meaning it wanted action. When the Lambda Driver is used, cooling fibers come out from behind the head, giving it a similar look to the Venom's and Codarls’ ponytails when their Lambda Drivers are active. One last addition was the Fairy's Feather system, it was designed by Kaname Chidori during her captivity in Mexico and acquired by the Mithril remnants during their unsuccessful raid at Leonard Testarrossa's base. While deployed it will cancel all the operations of Lambda Drives in its action radius, making it a trump card against Belial. Operational History The ARX-8's first appearance is an overwhelming sense of power that Sousuke can feel after the suit lands. He recognizes the voice calling out as AL asking permission to enter this new war. In battle, the suit single handedly destroys three Behemoths and three Codarl units in a record time of five minutes and fifty two seconds. It is well-recognized for its raw power and strength making it the number one target for Amalgam. In Nick of Time it is targeted for destruction but slips away to fight again. Later in that novel Sousuke encounters Leonard’s Belial and the two have a rematch. However, the fight is cut short when they are trapped underground. Forced to cooperate to get out they hold off their match until later. In the second part the two battle again but this time Sousuke uses the power of the Fairy’s Feather to cancel out Leonard’s Lambda Driver. However this means that Sousuke cannot use his own Lambda Driver making it a battle of skill. The fight ends with Leonard taking damage but before it could be settled reinforcements arrive and Sousuke is forced to retreat. The lasting damage, however, Leonard now had to recognize that the two suits were now equal. Its last deployment was during the Second Battle of Merida Island, when a small crew of the Mithril remnants arrived with the Tuatha de Danaan and the ARX-8 as its only ground troops. It defeated several Codarl units along with three Behemoths. The unit was destroyed in the last fight against Belial, while the core was still active AL asked its operator, Sousuke, if it was alive or not, to which he responds, think for yourself. Following that response AL deployed on his own a protective field using the Lambda Driver, saving himself/itself and Sousuke from the nuclear missile launched from Afghanistan earlier. Specifications General characteristics * Crew: 1 * Height: 8.7 Meters * Weight: 10.3 Tonnes * Power Source: Ross & Humbleton PRX3000 Palladium Reactor Performance * Maximum Operation Time: 30 Hours Armament ''' * 2x GAU-19/S 12.7mm Gatling Gun * 2x XM18 Wire Gun '''Optional Armaments * Seward Arsenal 165mm Multi-purpose Demolition Howitzer * Geotron Electronics GRAW-4 Monomolecular Cutter * Royal Ordanance M1108 Anti-Tank Dagger * Alliant Techsystems M1097 Anti-AS Grenade * Oto/Melara Boxer2 76mm Smoothbore Cannon Category:Fictional Robots Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Robots in Literature Category:Mecha Category:War Machines Category:Full Metal Panic!